Black Dawn Book2 Exodus
by Mirloc
Summary: Following the storyline put forward in Black Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Black Dawn – Book 2 (Exodus)

**_Chapter 1_**

****

They arrived at the circle of houses, and noticed there were more Aurors than the usual guard. A quick glanced showed two standing at each doorway, and six bearing down on them. "Hold your hands out!" one of the younger Aurors shouted at them. 

With a shrug the trio held their hands out palms facing the advancing Aurors. Harry muttered "I don't like the looks of this, not one single bit."

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Justin Finch-Fletchley." The Auror made it a statement, not a question.

"Yes," Harry said to him, "what is going on?"

"We are here to place the Companions under arrest."

They were taken to the back of the houses in the big area where the children played, and the adults spent their time. The divided backyards had been the first to go, Harry had convinced them that combining the backyards would remind them that they were all connected, not divided by petty fences.

            The children were gathered with those they had left behind. Seamus was already there, and by the color of his face, had been trying to ascertain the location of the now returned members. 

            Seamus advanced on them pointing his finger at Harry "_You!"_

            Harry allowed a smirk to settle on his face. "Why, Seamus, I think you are right. It's me."

            Seamus sputtered to a halt and glared at Harry.

            "It's no wonder they put him in charge of the Aurors Harry, he's so perceptive." Ron nodded to his friend.

            "I've half a mind to send you to Azkaban." Seamus growled. "You are not to leave unless the Auror Division knows where you are going, and what you are up to."

            Harry raised his hand. Seamus glared at him, the hatred and disgust becoming palpable. "What?"

            "My I use the loo? It's been a long day."

            Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with both hands in an attempt to keep from laughing. Ron, however fell to the ground holding his sides as he roared in laughter.

            Harry turned to move to one of the houses, and three Aurors immediately moved to block his path. "Seamus, tell your cronies to move, before they find out why I'm listed as the most dangerous wizard ever."

            The three hesitated a moment, and then gave way, Harry entered his house. He entered the toilet, closed and locked the door, and sat for a bit trying to sort out some thoughts. After a few minutes he rose, and poured water over his head to clear his thinking. It wasn't helping, the power was building, and it wouldn't stop until he released it, and this time, it was going to be big.

            He walked out of the house, sweat gathering on his brow, and his hands trembling. "Seamus, I need to go somewhere _now. I'd suggest you don't try to follow me." With that he disappeared._

            Harry appeared on the seacoast. The ocean waves flitted before his gaze. In the distance, he saw a shack, barely standing on a pile of rock. In an instant he stood before the dilapidated old hut. He faced out and allowed the power to flow outward. Hellfire moved over the ocean's surface, there and gone in an instant. He collapsed on the rocky shore long enough to recover his breath and wearily made his way inside.

            Suddenly his mind flashed back twenty two years. It had been his birthday, Dudly was sleeping on the couch, Vernon and Petunia were upstairs in the loft. Dudly's watch had just chirped midnight.

15 Years Before

_BOOM.__ They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly._

_There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands -- now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them._

_"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you -- I'm armed!"_

_There was a pause. Then --_

_SMASH!_

_The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor._

_A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair._

_The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all._

_"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."_

_He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear._

_"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger._

_Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon._

_"An' here's Harry!" said the giant._

_Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes."_

_Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise._

_I demand that you leave at once, sit!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"_

Present Day

            Hagrid had come to rescue him from the Dursley's. He knelt on the floor, and faintly could make out the slightly cleaner marks of the cake he had traced in the dirt on the floor. Odd that it was still visible. 

            "Harry?" He knew the voice behind him. He'd know it anywhere. It was his wife Ginny; her voice had become richer, fuller over the years. He turned to her, the tears streaming down his face. "What are you doing in this place?" Her eyes darted to the floor where he'd been looking, and she gasped. "What?"

            He took her hand in his, and led her to the couch, and sat her down. "It was here I learned about being a Wizard. Hagrid had…" and he launched into the story of his Ginny was spellbound by the tale. 

            When he had finished, she was holding him against her shoulder. _How in the hell could he feel like the Dursley's deaths were his fault, after all they did to him._ Her heart broke again for the boy he had been.

            "Harry love, let's go home." She stood, and pulled him towards the door. "Are you going to be ok, or should I make a portkey?"

            Harry looked unsure, and picked up a stone. "I'll make one." When he was finished, he held it, and pressed the small stone in between their hands. "Five minutes." She looked at him curiously, but shrugged off the odd feeling.

            The portkey took affect, and Ginny found herself standing on Privet Drive. "Harry, what are we doing here?"

            "I need to see Dudley. You can wait here if you'd like." Harry walked purposefully to Number 4, Ginny hesitated a second, and then caught him up. Harry smiled at her as he raised his hand to knock.

            The door opened and Harry stood facing Dudley. "What do _you_ want?" The suspicion and malice dripping from his voice.

            "I came by Dudley, because I had heard about your parents, and I…" 

            "You wanted to gloat then? You freak! Mum was right you are an unnatural bastard!" The door slammed shut. "Don't you _ever come back Potter!" was the last thing Harry ever heard from his cousin._

            "I came by to offer my condolences." Harry said softly to the door. The anger was gone, drained on the ocean a few hours ago; all that was left was pity, and a bottomless well of sadness. Ginny pulled him to her, and concentrated hard on home, they vanished reappearing in Hogsmeade.

            "Come on Harry. Let's get you to bed." Ginny lead him upstairs and laid him down, still in his robes. He was asleep before his head fell to the pillow.

            Ginny caressed his brow, and kissed him lightly. She shut the door softly behind her, and made her way to the kitchen to make some sandwiches for herself and Harry when he woke.

            It was just an hour before sunset, and Ginny went out back to talk to Hermione and Ron who were playing with the children. 

            "How bad was it?" Hermione asked. 

            "Bad. Far worse than last time. Oh Hermione! I'm afraid one of these days he's going to do that and there'll be nothing left of him." She relayed the story of how she found him, the shack, and repeated Harry's story to Hermione. She then told of their experience on Privet Drive.

            "We need to get out of here. To escape this bloody damn prison, and Harry has to go with us." Ron said pointedly looking at Ginny. "He has to give this bloody dream of his up, and get free of this place."

            The three began plotting their escape. Ron conjured a globe, and allowed it to spin slowly in front of them. 

            "There!" Ginny was pointing to the globe. "That's the spot, right _there_!"

            Ron looked, and expanded the area near his sister's finger. "Darwin's Bay?"

            "Yes Ron, that's _just_ the place. Darwin's Bay."

            "We don't know anything about Australia, or this Darwin's Bay." Hermione admonished. 

            "Precisely!" Ginny practically shouted. "By definition, what's the likelihood they know us? We would be little more than tourists at first, with luck we could be 'established' fairly quickly." She jabbed her finger at the map again. "Once we blend in with the native population, we can disappear into the background."

            Hermione tapped her finger to her lips. "It would need to be soon. I would need a medi-witch soon." She glanced at Ginny, "you are my dearest friend and there is no one I'd rather heal me in the field Ginny, but I'd rather we had a fully trained medi-witch and a hospital." 

            Ginny laughed, "Its ok Hermione. I'd rather not see _that side of you." She smiled at her friend broadly._

            The three examined the floating map for a moment more. "It's settled then; tomorrow we'll begin the plans, and inform the others." Ron turned to Ginny. "Time is of the essence, as is secrecy. The children must know _nothing_." 

            The three agreed, and made plans for the next day. Ginny walked back inside the house, and looked at the plate of uneaten sandwiches she had left out for Harry. She grabbed them and went upstairs. 

            He was still asleep when she got there, she undressed and slid into bed, her lips claimed his, and he awoke to her need for him. 

            Later, they talked. Ginny detailed the plan to leave England in secrecy. Harry considered this briefly, but then agreed. He however had a few plans to unfold before that time. 

            Harry lay awake after Ginny had dozed off. There were many things to do, and she had left him little time to complete these chores. He carefully slid out of bed and threw on sweats and trainers. He was outside and selected his first destination quickly on the watch they had used ten years ago.

            The Burrow hadn't changed in twenty years. He doubted it ever would, the charm and wonder he had felt the first time he had seen the place suddenly shot through him unbidden.

14 Years Before

_"Touchdown!" said Fred as, with a slight bump, they hit the ground. They had landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard, and Harry looked out for the first time at Ron's house._

_It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic (which, Harry reminded himself, it probably was). Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, The Burrow. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard._

_"It's not much," said Ron._

_"It's wonderful," said Harry happily, thinking of Privet Drive._

_Present Day_

            Harry pushed open the door, and walked into the living room, Molly and Arthur were drinking tea and discussing things. 

            "Harry dear!" Molly stood and walked to Harry hugging him tightly, something Harry knew he'd never get his fill of. Arthur and Molly had indeed become the parents he had never had. 

            "Mum, dad – we need to talk about something, but I'm not sure how to go about this." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. 

            "My boy, you know you can confide anything in us." Arthur said setting his tea down. "Have a seat, and some biscuits, we'll work it out." His smile set Harry at ease.

            Molly returned with another cup, and poured Harry some tea. They awaited Harry's next words.

            "We have to leave England." '_There that wasn't SO bad.' Harry thought. "Seamus is trying to work a case against us, this time he's right, and if we don't leave, and soon, we'll be sent to Azkaban."_

            Molly gasped. "What case Harry?"

            "We destroyed a muggle cloning facility in Scotland today, and were placed under arrest. Seamus won't have enough evidence for a few days, but he _will_ figure it out."

            "Clones?" Arthur asked. Harry sighed and explained the cloning process. 

            "So what I'm doing is locating those that I'd like to come with me. We could be out of here and safely ensconced in a new life, erm elsewhere." He hated hedging Arthur and Molly, but on the off-chance they didn't go, they could never know.

            Arthur seemed to ponder this a bit. "They arrested all of the Companions?"

            Harry nodded. "But they sent amateurs to set up the anti-Disapparation wards. They were easy to open and shut without disturbing them. I think Seamus is trying to give us a chance at leaving."

            "We'll give you our answer tomorrow." Molly said finally.

            "Harry stood, shook Arthur's hand and hugged Molly again. "I'll see you both soon." 

            Harry left for his next stop. By the time he had made all of his stops, it was 6 am, and he was preparing to head home. As he began to clear his mind, he heard a sob from an open window nearby. 

            Harry's first instinct was to leave, the wizardling world had done all but kick them out, but then he heard the sob a second time. Harry sighed, and lowered his wand. '_Absolutely not one single shred of good is going to come from this.'_ He mused to himself darkly, '_probably why I'm going to find out what the problem is.'_ He sighed audibly, and walked towards the window the sounds had emanated from.

            He steeled himself as he glanced at the contents of the room. Stuffed animals, and children's furniture was in the room, drawings on the wall indicated to his well-versed eye that of a child of perhaps twelve. '_Must be in her second year._'

            On the bed he could make out the soft brown halo of hair. Something was nagging him about the child, something not quite right. She sobbed again, this time he hear a moan, and words. "NO! Don't touch me there!" She gasped for air and sat bolt upright. Harry just had time to duck below the windowsill, and slink off into the night.

            '_Great! Fucking wonderful! Just what I need right now! More guilt.'_ He turned his back on the home of Meranda Veriau. '_That woman is carrying more suppressed guilt than all of the Companions combined.'_

            He walked for quite a ways before he realized he had found himself outside the face of the monument. Harry sat there until the sun rose, watching the light play over the names he had carved a decade before.

            "I figured I'd find you here Mr. Potter." His wife's hands slid around his neck from behind. Harry's eyes lit on the names that hurt the worst to see. **Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lisa Turpin**. He had buried all of them. 

            "Lover, it's time to go. Ron's worried sick about you, thinking you are blowing up the ocean again."

            Harry laughed. "No just thinking." His eyes flitted over the stone face. **Lisa Turpin.** '_Lisa, how can I ask her to take your place? On the other hand, how can we leave her here? No one understands hell I barely do.'_

            "Gin, we need to talk to Susan." 

Ginny looked at him oddly. "Oh, no she hasn't gone about asking me for your time again." 

He smirked at her, and was rewarded with a swat on the arm. "I think that I can help her, and in turn she can heal someone who desperately needs healing."

            They walked hand in hand back home, Harry outlining his plan to Ginny. Much to his delight, she seemed to agree. 

            That day was spent in council, the adults kept topics light and airy until the children were off to school. Harry received several notes via owls that day, all totaled with the children there would be just under one hundred people leaving to join the Companions in their self-imposed exile. 

            Harry turned to Susan. "I have a special task for you."

            Susan looked at him; he could see the depth of her pain. "What can I help with Harry?"

            "Susan, do you remember Meranda Veriau?" He watched her eyes to see if there were any recognition, he was surprised to see not only recognition, but something else. '_Well, this may work out better than I had hoped for.'_

            "Yes Harry, I do. What do you want to know about her?"

            "Nothing." Harry stood and motioned for her and Ginny to follow him outside. They walked the perimeter of the land they owned. "Susan, to be blunt with you, Meranda needs a friend right now, and I can't be that friend."

            "What makes you think she'd trust me?"

            Ginny placed her hand on Susan's arm. "We want you to remove the Obliviate that Harry performed on them."

            "Both of them." Harry was looking at the ground.

            Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "_Both of them?"_

            "Well, she had everything figured out, again. I had to do something." Looking at his face they knew the wiping of her memories had been eating him up. "She deserves _far_ better than she's getting right now."

            "So I'm supposed to go say 'Hi! I'm a Companion, and I'd like to give you back the most horrific memories of your life!'?"

            Harry grinned at Susan. "Well I'm glad you are taking it so well."

            "Potter, the only thing saving you from getting the ass whipping of your life is the fact that my friend and your wife is here." Her eyes narrowed to slits as she stared at Harry maliciously.

            "Oh, don't go all soft on _my account." Ginny laughed out._

            "Alright Harry, I'll go see her tonight."

            Harry cleared his throat.

            "Ok, I'll go this afternoon."

            He faked a cough.

            "What, you want me to go _now?"_

            Harry smiled and nodded happily.

            "You could have just _said_ so. Prat." Susan stalked to her house.

            A few hours later, Harry watched Susan head out from her house towards Hogsmeade. A smile flitted over his face, as he took in her outfit, 'O_h yes, Susan did like the idea after all_.'

            A hand on his shoulder and the presence of his wife beside him. "So who is your meddling intending to heal here, you, Susan or Meranda?"

            "Why restrict us to just one healing? Speaking of which I need to talk to Dean." Harry placed his cup down and kissed Ginny. "I'll be back in a bit, unless you wanted to come along?"

            "Oh, I have a few minor things to do here, like _pack." She glared at him over the last word._

            Harry smiled his lopsided grin at her. "Well then, I'll be off." 

            Ginny sighed and got to work on arranging items into the trunks, taking care to shrink each item and pack it. Several hours later, she noticed Harry had not returned. She brushed off her jeans and headed for Dean and Hanna's house. 

            Harry and Dean were discussing Quiddich teams as Ginny approached them; her first impression of Dean was that someone had lifted the weight of the world from his shoulders. 

            They talked amiably for a while, and then Harry stood, excusing himself. "I'm sorry Dean, but I really need to help Gin with some things around the house. I'm glad I had the chance to tell you this before we began this little exercise." They had agreed not to discuss the plan again until they were past the point of no return. 

            Just then they heard the last person they wanted to hear. "Going somewhere Potter?" Seamus asked faux politeness oozing from him.

            "No Seamus, we are planning a get-together, for all of our friends, the ones who didn't leave us out to dry after Voldemort was defeated, remember?" Harry glared at Seamus daring him to overstep his bounds.

            "I have heard that you were considering leaving England Potter, and I just wanted to make sure you understood the charges against you all."

            "You know Seamus; I don't plan my life around you, or your kangaroo courts. Please leave." Harry glared at the man before him, so unlike the Seamus Finnegan he shared the room with in Hogwarts. _So many things have changed so rapidly._

            Seamus dropped an envelope on the table in front of Harry. "You are restricted to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. _All of you."_

            Harry reached for the envelope, but was stopped by a voice. '_Don't you dare Harry, if he makes trouble for us, it'll make it that much harder to execute the plan.'_

            Harry sighed and glanced at Ginny. '_I know. Sorry love, but Seamus has been wearing on me for eight years.'_

            '_And in a few days, you'll never need to deal with him again.'_

            "All right Dean. You win, we'll be good." Harry sounded resigned. '_You owe me one Mrs. Potter.'_

            Harry and Ginny made their way back to their house. "Ok Gin, no more wands until we make the portkeys. Not even I can do a portkey wandless."

            They worked slowly, the art of shrinking items to pack requires effort and concentration even with a wand, but wandless and unfocused left both of them physically drained several hours later. One last check and the trunks were locked up, levitated and stowed in the basement.

            Harry took a pinch of powder and threw it into the fire. "Arthur Weasley."

            In minutes his father-in-law's head appeared in the flames. "Dad, I need a small favor, could you and mum pop over tonight for dinner?"

            "Certainly Harry, we'd be glad to." Arthur's face was showing the pleasure of being asked by Harry to help. "Seven o'clock then?"

            Harry smiled "Yes dad, seven is fine. Our love to mum." With a wave he dispelled the flames.

            Ginny snorted from the couch, "And I suppose since you asked, I am responsible for dinner then?" 

            Harry looked at her; the work had been draining on her. "No love, you just take a kip, I'll be back shortly." He kissed her lightly, and turned to the door. "I'll get Ron, and we'll grab take-away from the Three Broomsticks."

            Ginny frowned a bit; it was well known that they were not on the best of terms with the rest of the wizardling world. '_What is he up to?' But Harry wasn't responding to her repeated requests._

            Harry reached Ron and Hermione's and after a brief discussion with them, he and Ron set out for the Three Broomsticks. "Harry, I don't know about this. This could go wrong in so many ways, and to be honest, I am not sure I want to deal with Seamus or the Aurors today."

            "Ron, my dearest friend, nay, my brother." Harry said laughing and putting an arm companionably around Ron's shoulders, "never fear, for _I_ have a plan."

            "Harry, you scare me when you say that you know." He laughed along with his friend, and wondered just how Harry was going to pull this off.

            They wandered Hogsmeade for a minute, and just before they reached the Three Broomstick's Harry pulled Ron into an alley. He smiled. "Look Ron, no wand!" and cast a glamour. 

Ron looked at Harry, and saw him with sandy-brown hair and grey eyes. The scar still visible had altered to a smooth line. In short, he looked enough different from Harry Potter to be almost anyone. Harry grinned and waved his hand at Ron, and cast the same glamour. 

"How long is this good for Harry?"

"About an hour, plenty of time for us to get dinner. Oh you and your lovely wife are coming to dinner tonight with your mum and dad."

Ron sighed, "You could have told me, Hermione is going to have my arse on a stick for this."

"Well, we'll get her something nice then to make up for it." Harry teased Ron.

They walked into the Three Broomsticks and got plenty of food, and a supply of Butterbeer. On the way back to their houses, Ron bought Hermione a bundle of flowers as a peace offering. Laughing they headed back to the circle, the glamour fading well before they reached the tight knit circle of houses.

Hermione was understandably concerned when Ron showed up with flowers, but acquiesced upon Harry's explanation.

            A few hours later found the six adults eating a nice meal, and Harry and Ron explaining the necessary steps for the exodus. 

            "We will need portkeys; there are too many children to try floo." Harry started, "and besides there is a good chance that the floo network will be blocked here if it hasn't already."

            Ron unfurled a map of England, and pointed with his fork. "We need about ten good sized portkeys to Dover; from there we'll take the Muggle ferry to France."

            Harry nodded. "From there, Fleur Delacour has promised us safe-haven at Beauxbatons, and has arranged a portkey to Egypt."

            Ron picked up from there. "Charley has contacts in Egypt that will arrange for us to have safe-haven, and a portkey to India, from there we will meet up with Oshmar Karv. A friend of mine and Hermione's who studies the ancient magicians of Shiva there. He has arranged for a large shipment to Australia, that'd be us and our gear, to Queensbury. From there we'll take muggle transport to Darwin's Bay."

            Ginny spoke up then. "Harry and I have arranged housing in Darwin's Bay for one hundred for a month, after which we will leave Darwin's Bay for Telisin Colony."

            Harry smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Telisin Colony?" Arthur opened the map of Australia, and attempted to find the town. "Where in Australia is Telisin Colony?"

            Harry reached over with his index finger and pointed to a small bay just west of Darwin's Bay. "It's being built right there."

            Arthur's eyebrows rose. "I'm sorry; did you say 'being built'?"

            Harry nodded, "Yes dad, we are building something of a city there."

            Molly looked at her son-in-law skeptically. "Something of a city Harry?"  
  


            Hermione beamed "With the grandest library one could imagine." Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. Hermione slapped him on the arm and glared at him.

            Harry smiled, and waved his hand over the map. It bubbled and reformed into a gleaming white city. "Telisin Colony." 

            Molly's breath caught, and Harry heard Arthur swear under his breath. "Blood hell."  The city below them was roughly half the size of London. "For a hundred people Harry?"

            "It's a hundred now. The colony can support a million, charms are making it look as if a movie set is being built on the bay, eventually we'll leak word of a muggle resort, one where only the ultra rich and famous can go, and even then by invitation."

            "And when they want to show up?" Arthur still hated muggle baiting.

            "We'll put them in a nice place in Darwin's Bay, and modify their memory to remember it as an 'alright' place, but no where they would ever want to go back to." Hermione said smiling. "I'll be perfect."

            The center of the city was a rather impressive building. Arthur touched it with his wand, and it grew, until you could see the building clearly. Across the face was etched "Ministry of Magic". Arthur looked at Harry. "There is a Ministry in Queensbury, you know."

            "Yes, I know. I fully expect to see a rather large influx of witches and wizards in the first few years. Eventually, we'll be the largest population of magical beings."

            Ron pointed to a series of buildings. The map shifted and the buildings came into focus. "Telisin Academy of Magic" was carved into the archway over the main walkway. "The smaller buildings are Pre-School, Primary, and Secondary; the larger of the two remaining is University, and the smallest of the two is a combined library." Hermione looked quite pleased with the school system. 

            "How many students can the school hold?" Molly asked eyeing the buildings carefully.

            "The schools assume that each year will have between fifty and a hundred children." Ginny said looking over the buildings with pride. "We wanted the children to grow up together, they will be sorted as their last task of Pre-School, and from there they will stay in the same house until they leave University."

            Arthur looked at other buildings. One rather large, flat complex caught his eye. "What is this?"

            "Ah, that would be High Street shops." Arthur looked up to see Justin Leaning against the doorframe. "Muggles have been building these rather ingenious things called 'Shopping Malls' for a while. This would be the same kind of thing. A large enclosed space with shop but without the weather concerns."

            "All in all." Harry said, flattening the image of the city with a wave of his hand. "We will be able to be self-contained. Now all we need is people…" He looked at the map a moment longer and rolled it up, shrinking it, and handing the tiny scroll to Ron.

            Hermione looked at him. "They will come Harry. Believe me, they will come."

            "I sure hope so…" He smiled sadly, and after a moment of reflection, stood up and grabbed a couple of boxes and sat them on the table.

            Arthur opened them and looked inside. "Party hats Harry?"


	2. Chapter 2

Black Dawn – Book 2 (Exodus)

**_Chapter 2_**

****

            Plans were made and solidified, the weeks slid by smoothly, and on the fated night, partygoers arrived smiling, and the festivities began. The entertainment went on until at eleven forty five, fireworks went of. At midnight the Aurors heard a massive pop and a final firework went off, spelling out "See you Seamus! HP" in glittering gold and red letters.

            The letters were still floating lazily in the sky over Hogsmeade the next morning. Aurors were combing through the houses of the Companions, and found not a stitch of clothing, scrap of food, or anything else. They were all completely empty. The ministry wizards were still attempting to trace the location of the Portkey destination. So far they had no luck, however it was noted that the presence of the Portkey had been filed and approved by one Arthur Weasley. 

            Seamus was sitting on a chair he'd conjured in the Potter's house. Specifically in the room he knew was Harry Potter's study. It was his belief that he just needed to sit in the area where a man thought to get a finger on the way that man thought. He was still sitting there an hour later when a rock appeared in front of him with a piece of parchment tied to it. It fell to the floor with a loud clunk. Seamus unrolled the parchment knowing who it was from.

_Seamus,_

_            Dear old friend. By the time you read this, in my study, trying to figure out what I was thinking, I won't be there. No we'll be long gone, out of your jurisdiction, away from all of you. You wanted to get rid of me? Fine. I'm gone. But on **my** terms, not yours. I am sure it's eating you up knowing that I beat you. _

_            Well being as you were so sporting as to give us a head start, here's a clue: We aren't in England. _

_            Well, time to go mate._

_Harry James Potter_

_p.s. Ginny sends her love; I believe it was you she referred to and who she meant when she said "Tell that complete and utter bloody fucking prick to piss off." _

--------------- _BEAUXBATONS ---------------------------_

            Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione arrived in the first transit. They had indeed found the pile of Portkeys as Fleur had said there would be, waiting for them. However, at the Apparation site stood twelve grim looking men and women. 

            "Messier 'Arry Pott'r?" One of the men stepped forward, his wand in his hand. 

            Harry nodded and stepped up lifting his hand in greeting. "Lieutenant Clause?"

            Clause smiled "Oui. We are to take you to Beauxbatons now." He gestured to the man next to him to come closer. "See zat the rest of 'Arry Pott'r's party is brought to Beauxbatons shortly."

            The man nodded and stepped back. Clause held out a shoe. "Portkey." They all touched it and Clause activated it.

            They arrived in the courtyard of the beautiful school. The students would not arrive for weeks, so there was plenty of time for the party to rest, and continue on in the morning. Fleur was standing on the steps waiting for them. She walked up to the four embracing them all and kissing them on the cheeks. 

            "Welcome to Beauxbatons, you are all welcome to enjoy the 'ospitality and protection of our school." They felt the wards accept them.

            "Nice." Harry said and then smiled. "Hogwarts uses a boat ride."

            "I am sorry we meet like this 'Arry Potter. But it is good to see you four again." They followed her into the building. "Please wait in the main hall." She gestured to two large doors. They entered a hall as grand as the Great Hall in Hogwarts.

            Harry found himself looking about in mute amazement at the shear volume of art, simply placed there to be enjoyed. The tables at Hogwarts had always had a certain rustic charm, the ones here were elegantly carved, and made from a buttery colored wood. 

            The staff table was set on a dais, and was broken into three segments the front row and two separate back rows. Harry noticed all this and made a mental note to ask to ask Fleur about it when she caught up to them. The four of them sat at one of the tables, and plates materialized in front of them. Shortly food began arriving, and Ron looked at each dish with growing apprehension. 

            "Er, isn't there going to be real food?"

            Hermione sighed. "This is real food Ron."

            He lifted a lid from a large tureen and wrinkled his nose, shutting it quickly. "No, it's not."

            "Ronald Weasley, you have spent the better part of the last five years in about every country in the world, and you still have yet to eat anything that isn't 'like home'."

            Harry smiled and gave Ginny's hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled back, but seemed to share Ron's outlook on the food situation. 

            Shortly the hall began to fill as more and more of the people arrived. Fleur returned with the last of them, and announced that they would be staying in the dining hall that night, so as to not to leave any more of a trace of their passage. The travelers gave their thanks, and several of the professors set about creating enough sleeping bags and cots for their guests.

            Harry sought out Fleur; she smiled softly to him as he approached her. "You don't 'ave to leave 'Arry. We can grant asylum."

            "No, sorry Fleur, we are sticking to the plan. Tomorrow Bill will arrive with our transport to Egypt, from there it's going to be hell getting passage to India, and them to Australia."

            "'Ave you spoken to ze Minister in Australia?"

            Hermione walked up just then. "Yes, it's all arranged. She knows we are coming, and is aware that we'll need new identities. She expects us to blend in well."

            "'Ow long until ze school is done 'Ermione?" Fleur asked.

            Hermione looked to Harry; he looked thoughtful and said "Perhaps a year Fleur, perhaps a bit longer." He looked around the hall. The children were already asleep, and many of the adults were talking in hushed tones or already asleep themselves. "You have done me a great service Fleur."

            "No 'Arry, it is you 'oo 'ave done me a great service. Gabriel is getting married next week. I owe zat to you."

            Harry looked around. "It's a lovely school. But, still Hogwarts grows on you." 

            Fleur laid a soft hand on his arm. "Yes it does 'Arry Pott'r." She bade them good night and walked off out of the hall.

            The next morning Bill Weasley walked into the hall with a box in his hands. "Good morning all." He looked quite cheery as he placed the box down ad took a look at the food on the table. "Ah, already ate…" he said trying to identify some of the food.

            "That's what I said…" Ron started, but was interrupted by Hermione's hand hitting him in the back of the head. He glared at her, but remained silent.

            Bill handed them bits of rope. "Five to a piece." He said as he handed them out. "I'll go with Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione." He looked at his watch. "They activate in forty five minutes. Gather your possessions and let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Black Dawn – Book 2 (Exodus)

**_Chapter 3_**

****

            The fugitives now stood on the bank of the Nile just north of the city of Luxor in Egypt. There was a fairly decent sized wizard community hidden in Luxor, and bill took them there straight away. 

            The hotel was named Isis Luxor on Khaled Ibn El Walid Street, near the temple itself and the muggle airport. Harry had removed his robes, and rolled up his sleeves. The November weather in England had been chilly, but here it was humid and almost eighty. A far cry from the lower 50's with the threat of rain they had been dealing with.

            Bill and Harry entered the hotel; the manager greeted them, and nodded knowingly to Bill. Harry retrieved the rest of the group and hurried them inside, casting about worriedly. This was the tricky spot. The kids needed to rest before they could use another Portkey, and besides by now Seamus would be looking for the signature of all these people were making. No, from here, Bill had arranged Harry and company to travel with a caravan to Shalateen, where a muggle ship would ferry them to India, and from there they would take a ship to Australia.

            Once everyone was inside, Harry breathed a quick sigh of relief. They were escorted to the upper floors, an area reserved for the more affluent visitors, and the occasional group of wizards and witches. Harry was delighted with the accommodations, and gave the manager a rather large sized bag of Galleons. It would ensure that his memory would remain blissfully innocent of this large group passing through his town. 

            Two days later the group filed out into the streets of Luxor, and wandered as tourists through the city, all of them stopping at the train station. Tickets were already purchased, and had been in the rooms along with new clothing more appropriate to the climate, passports, and muggle money. They boarded the train, and Harry began to relax. They had done it. They just had a two day train ride as a group of muggle tourists, and once they were on the boat, these identities would vanish in a burst of blue flame.

            Harry eased back into his seat as the locomotive pulled them out, Harry had paid a generous amount to the conductor, his group would be the only people on the train. The kids were allowed to run, and for a brief moment, Harry felt like they were on the Hogwarts Express again. But of course that was silly, the train had been destroyed in one of the attacks, and Minerva had opted instead to use Portkeys. The letters sent out to the students would transport them to the site of the old Hogsmeade Station, and from there the children would ride the boats in their first year, and carriages every year after. He had been one of the people to complain about it, indicating that part of the magic of going to Hogwarts had been the train ride. Minerva had smiled sadly at that and indicated that the Ministry had been adamant the children's safety was more important than the notion of the train ride.

            The four friends talked easily, and eventually a cart rolled by with an older woman pushing a cart. She knocked politely and spoke to them in slightly accented English. "Care for some refreshments?"

            They looked over the card, and found familiar wizard treats. They smiled and Harry purchased Pomegranate juice for them, as well as some sweets. Ron opened a chocolate frog and looked inside and snorted. He tossed the card into the bin, and Harry looked down to see "Ron Weasley" on the face of the card. They ate and drank in comfortable silence, until Ron smiled and pulled out a chess set. 

Harry groaned. "God no Ron, we've known each other for half our lives and I have yet to even come close to winning."

Ron looked put off. "So, what do you want to do then mate?"

Harry thought about it a few moments. "Actually Ron, I think I'd like to sleep." He pulled the small bed out and climbed up, Ginny joined him shortly. 

They woke several hours later to hear Ron and Hermione re-enter the cabin. "Oi, dinner is still on; if you hurry you can still make it." Ron said.

Harry and Ginny went forward and ate a nice dinner, and returned to the room to find Hermione reading, and Ron asleep. She put the book down and looked at the two of them. "Ron and I were worried." 

Harry smiled, "I've been exerting a lot of power Hermione. I've been masking the Portkey trail, it's not easy."

She nodded. "Alright I can see that. So that's why we were using muggle transport then for the next few legs?"

Ginny nodded. "Harry thinks he can cover one more Portkey jump if we absolutely must." 

Hermione understood the risk. "Right then, we'll just need to keep up the pretense then. Good night." She turned off her reading lamp and curled up to Ron. 

Ginny kissed Harry and they returned to their bed falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

They woke to the gentle rocking of the train. The early morning light streaming into the compartment. Harry groaned and rolled onto his back "Remind me never to book train passage again…"

Hermione glared at him. "Try it pregnant Harry."

Ron smiled and helped his wife up. "Come on, the pregnant woman gets first shot at the loo."

He helped Hermione into the small cubicle and after she was done Ginny got her turn, Harry and Ron got refreshed and the three made their way into the dining car for breakfast. Slowly families showed up ate and then left, Harry greeted each family making sure all was well. It was almost lunch time by the time Harry returned to the cabin. Ginny and Hermione had returned straight away, and Ron had left after a couple hours. 

"Everything is well; everyone is here and seems to be fine. Tonight we will pull into Shalateen, and shortly after nightfall, we'll leave the train under the cover of an obfuscation charm Hermione was so brilliant to find. We'll walk exactly three blocks to the dock and board a vessel called the _Sarina__ Rolena_ a Greek freighter taking a load of dates to India. This Greek freighter is equipped to move us in relative comfort in the bulkhead." Harry smiled to himself.  

Ron checked his watch. "So we've lunch and dinner on the train then, and then we put to sea."

"Correct Ron." Harry clapped his hands and rubbed them together excitedly. "Once we are aboard the _Sarina__ Rolena we are completely outside of the jurisdiction of the Ministry. Relations with Greece has been strained at best recently."_

---------------- That Same Time: Beauxbatons, France ----------------------------

            "Fleur Delacour! Open up in the name of the Ministry of Magic!" Seamus pounded on the main doors. 

Shortly they opened and Fleur stood there in robes of purest white. Seamus swallowed his tongue and coughed. "Seamus Finnegan! How lovely to see you, won't you come in for tea perhaps?" Her voice had become silky, and held promises that made Seamus forget why he had come to Beauxbatons in the first place. 

--------------- Seven Hours Later: Shalateen, Egypt -------------------------------

            The train pulled into the station, and paused there for what appeared to be no reason with the doors open to any casually passing observer. Staying hidden under the charm, the group walked carefully to the docks, and found the freighter _Sarina__ Rolena. _

            Harry boarded the vessel and found the captain. He smiled and thrust out his hand. "Capt. Nicolas Brevarious?"

            The older man smiled "Harry Potter! I finally meet the lad who saved my son's life!"

            Harry flushed "Auror Brevarious sends his greetings, and wishes to inform you his wife Cathy will give birth to your first grandchild in December."

            The smile on the man's face grew larger "This is cause for Celebration! Porchay! Go ashore, and bring on board the best liquor you can find!" 

            A Slavic man nodded to his captain and hurried off the ship. Harry and Nicolas helped the rest into the hold area. It had dining facilities, and rooms for all of them, it had been magically altered of course. Nicolas was a Gryffindor from Arthur and Molly's days at Hogwarts. They spent many evenings talking late into the night. Harry didn't particularly mind the boat trip; Hermione on the other hand looked like she had swallowed something vile, and was sick for most of the trip.

            Three weeks later, the ship docked in Mumbai, and from here Ron and Hermione took over. They arranged transport to the train station, and negotiated with the local wizards for booking an entire train from Mumbai to Karaikal, where they would meet up with their friend. Several hours and several hundred Galleons later, the fugitives boarded the train that was to take them to Karaikal, and from there on a muggle cruise liner to Queensbury, Australia.

            The train pulled out of the station under the watchful eye of Seamus Finnegan. 


	4. Chapter 4

Black Dawn – Book 2 (Exodus)

**_Chapter 4_**

             Harry sat back and watched the countryside slide by. Ginny held his hand gently in her own and had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Ron and Hermione had also drifted off, after a soft murmured conversation. The sun was long since gone when Harry awoke to the sound of a tapping against the window. Startled he opened it to allow the tawny owl into the compartment.

            The owl imperiously lifted its leg and offered it to Harry. He removed the message and the owl left. On Beauxbatons stationary was a scrawled note. 

**_Seamus knows. Alter travel plans._**

            Harry's eyes narrowed. _Damn, perhaps I shouldn't have said anything in the note; he'd still be stomping about England right now._ He crumpled the note into a ball, dropped it in the waste bin and set it afire. "Seamus knows."

            Harry left the compartment looking for the other Companions, shortly they were all gathered in the dining car. He looked up and with a hint of sadness said. "We were found out sooner than I had anticipated."

            The murmuring between the eight people before him turned silent. 

            Cho's eyes narrowed. "You said 'sooner than you had anticipated' does this mean then that you _knew_ he'd be after us and would eventually catch us?"

            "Catch up to us, yes, catch us, no." Harry said. "I had anticipated this to happen while we were sailing to Australia."

            Justin growled barely audibly. "Still keeping secrets Potter?"

            "Justin, I have no time for your insecurities." Harry said sighing.

            Hermione looked at Justin angrily. "And you expected once we cleared England that Seamus would just shrug and say 'Drat we missed them.'?" 

            "Well no, but still…" his finger thrust out at Harry "How many times do we need to hear only what _he_ wants us to hear?"

            "No one is forcing you to come along Justin." Ginny said coldly. "You could have stayed and gone to trial. I'm _sure_ it would have been just and fair."

            Dean spoke up "Justin, Harry can't know everything, for Merlin's sake man, he's just human."

            "Ok, if we are done bickering then?" Ron asked unfolding a map of their route. "Here's the plan."

--------------- Twelve Hours Later: Train Station in Salem, India ----------------------------

            The train came to a full stop and Arthur Weasley stepped forth arching his back and smiling at the fifteen Aurors standing on the platform. He continued to knead his lower back. "Terrible seats these cars." He commented, and reaching in his robes withdrew a cigar. "Have a light lad?" He asked the nearest Auror, a young man named Jones. Came into the Auror Division two years ago. Had practically grown up in the post-Voldemort era, as he called it.

            The young man smiled and lit his wand. Arthur hid his grin behind his hand as he lit the cigar. _Molly will no doubt have my hide over this._ He took a few more draws on the cigar and then asked the question he already knew the answer to. "What are a fine bunch of M.L.E.'s Finest doing in India on a night like tonight?" as if he had run into them in the Three Broomsticks on a Hogsmeade weekend.

            The Auror in charge stepped up. "Arthur Weasley, you are being detained for aiding and abetting the flight of nine known felons." 

            "I assume you are referring to Harry Potter?" Arthur said.

            "If you release them into my custody, you and your family shall remain free."

            "All of my family?" Arthur asked.

            "Of course." The Auror looked uncertain. 

Arthur reached out and grasped the man's hand before he could think twice. "Deal."

He turned around. "Of course you do realize" he said as he placed one foot on the stairs "that four of the group, including Harry himself are part of my direct family, and being a Companion myself, I feel that all of them are part of my family. I have remanded them into your custody. I anticipate your signed orders to release them all within the hour. Good day." He tossed the cigar on the ground and re-bearded the train.

The Auror stood there horror-struck. From the darkened doorway behind them, they heard Seamus. "Arthur is one clever bastard." He handed the paper to the Auror already signed. "Of course, that's one of the reasons he was chosen for his department."

"What department sir?" Auror Jones asked.

"Arthur Weasley was placed in the Department of Improper Use of Muggle Artifacts." One of the other Aurors spoke up.

Seamus half grinned. "That was a cover. For years Arthur Weasley was one of the primary members of the Unspeakables. Quite good at his job too mind you." He lit a cigarette and Disapparated. 

The Aurors took an unconscious step back from the train. An hour later Arthur returned, and simply held out his hand. The head Auror handed him the scroll. "Next time tell Seamus he should stop in for tea." He turned and re-entered the car, closing the door behind him.

Harry was leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face, as they studied the parchment. "He had it signed already, he knew we would trick the Auror."

"Of course he did Harry." Arthur looked a bit put off. "It's because they intend on killing us."

"Yeah." Harry looked at the platform as it slowly slid past them, the train beginning to pick up speed. "I was really hoping this wouldn't take place in the water though…" 

Arthur laid a fatherly hand on Harry's shoulder. "Molly and I are here son."

Harry smiled and hugged Arthur. He had been doing that far more these days. His adopted family still loved him even after the hell he'd put them all through. "Thanks Dad."

"Oh, and how's Percy holding up?" Arthur asked quietly, barely a whisper.

"He didn't say. He barely wrote five words." Came the answer. They parted and Arthur looked at the M.L.E. symbol on the parchment. His eyes flicked up and he watched the last of Salem slide away into the night. He turned and headed for his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Black Dawn – Book 2 (Exodus)

**_Chapter 5_**

Arthur walked to the end of the train, and stood there in the darkness staring off into the past, recalling.

He didn't need to hear the footsteps; he still felt her presence even if it had been almost thirty years since the Companionship had broken. "Lovely night dear." He said by way of greeting.

Molly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Too many secrets let out tonight Arthur?"

"No, not too many. Enough." He sighed and continued looking off into the inky darkness that had swallowed the lights of the city almost an hour ago. "I think it's about time that they knew the whole story dear."

Molly's face softened and she laced her fingers in his. "That's fine Arthur, however you want to handle it should be fine. They are all adults now; they've a right to know."

Arthur rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and absentmindedly reached into his robes and withdrew a cigar. He lit it and stood there contemplating the sky and the rumble of the train on the tracks. When he had finished he rubbed it out and threw the stub in the bin. He smiled at Molly. "Was only two tonight." 

She frowned looking at him with the look normally reserved for the twins. "Two?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, it could have been three, I've not kept count." His eyes twinkled at her and the corners of his mouth flickered in the beginnings of a grin.

"You are a bad man Arthur Weasley." She playfully swatted his arm. "Let's go inside."

-------------------------- Seventeen Hours Later: Pondicherry, India ----------------------------

            Harry Potter exited the train in the glaring afternoon sun. He felt the heat wash over him and instantly thought _'Wow, this makes Egypt seem frigid.'_

            Ron took three steps and said "Bloody hell Harry, I've never felt heat like this."

            "Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said from the doorway "Watch your mouth."

            Ron looked over at Harry and muttered 'Watch this.' To his friend.

            Hermione took several steps and weaved. Ron caught her as she began to buckle. "It's so bloody hot." Hermione said, her eyes glazed slightly.

            Ron smirked. "Hermione! Language!"

            Hermione flushed even more as Ron lead her into the station.

            Harry and Justin oversaw the unloading of their luggage and placed it in the hands of their host Amir, a friend of Hermione and Ron's. 

            "Well gentlemen, I got your owl, and all is arranged. The ship sets sail in three hours. I will Portkey your belongings to the location you have requested." He bowed.

            "Thank you Amir. I appreciate your," he paused passing a bag to Amir "understanding and gracious hospitality."

            Amir looked at the heavy leather sack and with a very experienced hand estimated a fair number of gold coins was in the bag. He shook his head and passed it back to Harry. "No. No Harry Potter, I do this for you, and for Ron and Hermione Weasley. They are excellent friends, and I would do anything to keep them safe."

            Harry stood looking at the man in front of him, and held out his hand palm up and uttered a single word under his breath "_Legumins_". He watched the man's thoughts flutter by. He stopped after a moment and then looked apologetic. "I am so sorry Amir. I needed to know for myself."

            Amir was shocked. He had heard how powerful Harry Potter was, who hadn't? But to be in the presence of the man was another thing entirely. He found himself looking at the man in awe of the spectacle that should have otherwise caused him shame. "I understand Harry Potter."

            "Now, Amir. I need to ask you a few more favors…" Harry pulled Amir aside, and pushed the bag of money back on him. "You'll need that, and if you need more, tell me." Amir nodded and slipped the heavy bag into his robes.

--------------------------- Four Hours Later: Bay of Bengal – Merlin's Beard ------------------------------

            The liner slid through the waters music could be heard washing over the deck, and people were seen dancing, drinking, and enjoying themselves as the ship plowed through the gently rolling waters towards Australia. The crew worked flawlessly to keep the passengers happy. They had been told the entire compliment of passengers were V.I.P.s and to be treated with extreme graciousness and hospitality. The _Merlin's Beard_ was one of only four wizard cruise ships, all composed of ships that resemble normal muggle cruise liners, but with certain magical enhancements. This ship in particular sailed only in the Pacific Rim and Aisia/South American ports.

            The captain, a gruff man who reminded Harry of Mad Eye Moody was one Phineas Oruvus. Harry had met him at the dock, and explained the situation. Harry then shoveled over twice the going rate for renting the ship, and Phineas had agreed. He unloaded all of his cargo, and passengers and the ship set sail for Darwin's Bay, leaving seventy wizards and witches in India. By compensation, they had been treated to a week long all-expense paid time in India, with complimentary Portkey home. 

            Harry smiled, it had cost a small fortune, but it was worth it. 

-------------------------- Daily Prophet – November 18th ---------------------------------------

**_World Mourns Over Shocking News_**__

_            At 11:43pm (GMT) the end of an era has occurred. At this time the luxury liner _Merlin's Beard_ sank in the Bay of Bengal. All hands were lost in this tragic accident._

_            The Minister of Magic was unavailable for comment, however Capt. Seamus Finnegan Director of the M.L.E. reported today that all efforts were being made to locate the wreckage of the ship and thus determine the identity of the over one hundred witches and wizards who had paid to rent the vessel that afternoon._

_            This reporter has heard word however that the ex-Minister of Magic (Interim) Arthur Weasley, his wife, and all of his family, including the now infamous Harry Potter, Virginia Weasley-Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger-Weasley were among those who were aboard._

_            Also on board were various Aurors, ministry officials, and a few Hogwarts Professors who were enjoying the luxurious life that Harry Potter had been spending on a whirlwind tour of the world. _

_            Having reported on Harry Potter since his involvement in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and including being the one to release the story the Ministry did not want to hear about the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I doubt that we have heard the last of Harry Potter and his friends._

_Rita Skeeter_

--------------------------- Quibbler Article – November 20th -----------------------------------------------

**_Merlin's Beard Accident Result of Muggle War Machine_**__

_            It appears a muggle device used to destroy their underwater boats, also known as subsinkables, was the culprit in the sinking of the majestic ship. _

_            Tragically, it would seem that the rumors were true. Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, also known by their stage names as Bobbi and Vance LaToya, back up to the now tragically dead Stubby Boardman of the group The Hobgoblins. Much to the dismay of many Hobgoblins fans, Harry Potter never did become the singer we all knew he could be. It was rumored that In fact Stubby and not Vance was the father of Harry Potter, though there is no direct evidence to that fact._

_­_----------------------------- Daily Prophet – December 7th ----------------------------------------------------

**_Harry Potter Sightings Continue_**__

_            Once again, the _Prophet_ has researched the supposed sighting of Harry Potter. This time it appears 'Harry' was a school teacher muggle Iceland._

_            Come on people face it The Boy Who Lived is dead, gone to a watery grave. _

_            Sending in claims that you are seeing Harry Potter all over the globe just makes you, and us feel silly. Particularly when the last time it was in Australia, and we barged in on a young man and woman of fairly well means who were muggle, and both were blonde. Harry Potter had black hair, and his wife had red hair. _

---------------------------- Memorandum from the Minister of Magic – December 19th ----------------------------

_TO: Seamus Finnegan_

_From: Minister S. Bones_

_Re: Death of Harry Potter and company_

_            Seamus, I want this case opened again. Something tells me that someone tried to kill Harry Potter and his renegades. _

_            I want to make sure that there isn't any possibility that the job was done by someone internal to the M.L.E., I am sending an internal auditor to open the sealed records. Provide them with every assistance._

_Minister S. A. Bones_

--------------------------- Memorandum from M.L.E. Capt. Finnegan to M.L.E. forces – December 20th -----------------

_TO: All M.L.E. Personnel_

_From: Capt. S. Finnegan_

_Re: Retirement_

_            It is with a heavy heart that I announce my immediate retirement from the M.L.E. It has been a true pleasure and honor serving as one of you. _

_Seamus Finnegan, Capt. M.L.E. (Retired)_

---------------------------- Daily Prophet – December 21st --------------------------------------------------------------

**_Information on the Death of The Boy Who Lived_**

_            In a surprise turn of events, it appears that former M.L.E. Director Capt. Seamus Finnegan was arrested last night on charges of conspiring to willfully harm members of the wizard community. It appears there are records that Finnegan used his influence as Director of M.L.E to wage a personal vendetta against The Boy Who Lived._

_            Records indicate that the charges of Treason and Conspiracy to Overthrow the Ministry were in fact trumped up charges. The fate of The Boy Who Lived remains grim, as recovery experts claim to have located the _Merlin's Beard_ in on hundred seventy four feet of water, making recovery at best difficult. The ship appears intact, with no breach to the hull however that would be expected in the case of a ship run aground the underwater minefield the muggles plant._

_            The Minister of Magic, Susan Bones had this to say: "It grieves me deeply that one of the M.L.E. would wage some form of school-boy vendetta against the one man who has numerous times save the wizarding world from itself." _

_            She went on to indicate that the state would be showing a tribute to Harry Potter and the Companions all this week. _

_Rita Skeeter_

-------------------------------- Quibbler – December 30th -------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Boy Who Lived – Again_**

_            In a surprise series of events, this reporter has found the location of The Boy Who Lived. It appears he and his companions thought dead in last months tragic attack to the _Merlin's Beard_ is actually alive and well and living in Darwin's Bay Australia._

_            He is now going by the name "Jose Cuervo" and sports blonde hair and blue eyes. I recognized him by the scar on his forehead. _

_            Attempts to contact Mr. Potter have been met with silence._

_Rita Skeeter_


	6. Chapter 6

Black Dawn – Book 2 (Exodus)

**_Chapter 6_**

--------------------------------- Darwin's Bay, Australia – January 5th --------------------------------------------------------

            "Bloody hell Harry!" Ron stalked up to him holding the copy of the _Quibbler._ "What if someone else comes looking?"

            "What was I supposed to do Ron? Not get food?" Harry glared at Ron, the glamour already fading, his eyes returning to their natural green, the last of the brilliant blue fading.

            "Cover your bloody scar! Use a bandage for Merlin's sake!"

            "I forgot, ok?"

            Hermione stood up. "Alright, enough. Harry, go see Minister Jones and explain it to her, I'm sure she can get this all straight."

            Harry shot one more look at Ron. "As if last month's debacle wasn't enough." He tossed the _Quibbler_ down and steadying himself cast the glamour turning his hair dark mahogany brown. He turned to Harry eerily light blue eyes boring into his friend. "Don't screw up again Potter. We have _far_ too much riding on this."

            Hermione cast the glamour and her hair turned deep red, her jade green eyes reminded Harry of his mother. "I'm sorry Harry, but Ron is right. Now, more than ever we have to be careful." They left heading for their apartment. 

            Ginny plopped down on the couch and snuggled close. "It's actually quite funny. The only paper to run the article is also the only one that no one will believe."

            Harry thought for a bit. "Perhaps. Though it'll only take a black and white picture and we are done for. Ron's right. I need to be more careful."

            Harry sighed and picked up his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited. "Sam? Yeah, this is Jose. Look, you are right, I'll be more careful. Tell Julia I'm going to call her aunt and see if she can help me fix things up ok?" He paused listening to the person on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I know." A longer pause. "No we'll be fine. Promise." He listened some more his green eyes surveying the contents of the room. "No it's on schedule. End of the month we can move in." He grabbed a pen and paper off the table. "Right. No, talk to Tr – Talk to Bruno about letting the others in. But only our people, I don't want anyone else on site."

            He hung up. "Let's go see shall we?" He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and Ginny felt her heart soar. 

            They stood and cast their glamour and Harry pulled a hat over his scar. "I feel _so stupid." They Disapparated and appeared on a cliff overlooking a massive costal valley. The sheltered bay looked to be isolated from virtually everywhere. There in the center was a building, new and shining in the light. Construction crews were working virtually around the clock on building the core of his city. They walked hand in hand down the path into the valley. _

            Midway down they were met by a troll. The troll's massive body was covered in a patchwork of scars and old wounds. "'Oo gos dere?" The troll lumbered up to them glaring.

            Harry removed his hat and glancing around removed the glamour. "It's me, Harry Potter."

            The troll smiled, in a manner Harry truly hoped was its attempt at warmth. "Right. You cun pass." The couple continued their way down the path, and Trog stepped back into the cover of the trees. 

            They passed three more check points until they reached the cleared area surrounding the core buildings. Harry lead the way to a small tent stepping in he noticed three goblins looking at plans. "Yes?" The leader snapped at Harry.

            "I'm here to check in on the progress." Harry stated.

            "We are on schedule. Occupation can begin in two weeks time." The goblin returned to his papers.

            "One week."

            The goblin didn't even look up. "One week five days, but only if there's a bonus."

            Harry looked at his fingers. "Gollup said he could finish in five days."

            The goblin growled. "Fine, one week. Double bonus."

            Harry reached out his hand. "Deal." The goblin grasped it and the deal was sealed. "One week from tomorrow occupancy begins."

            They left the tent and walked to the building in the center of the construction site. The building itself was complete they walked into the structure, and Harry smiled. The polished marble floors gleamed over the symbol of the phoenix emblazoned under the words 'ex cineris corruptio'.  A glossy obsidian desk guarded the only entrance to the building. Behind the desk was a pair of comfortable leather chairs. Harry walked around to the chairs and sat down. 

            "Now tell me about these Confusers." Ginny asked.

            Harry sighed. "No Gin, Computer, not Confuser. They are muggle technology." He pressed a button, and a black screen flickered to life. The motto and symbol appeared again. And then the screen flickered and changed. 

            Harry pressed keys and Ginny was enraptured. "Oh, I _must have one of those." Then her sarcasm faded as Harry began calling up information. Ginny gasped. Harry moved the mouse and Ginny saw an image she thought was impossible. The muggles could see Diagon Alley. _

            "See, it's not that we are so well hidden, it's that the muggles have no need to look for us." Harry explained. "Oh we do well enough, but the right application of technology makes us vulnerable." He moved the mouse again, and Ginny saw the valley they were in. This time it looked totally undisturbed. "On the other hand *I* keep up with what the muggles know. There is no way for them to spot us. When everything is complete it will appear to be a muggle resort."

            He shut down the computer and then walked to the imposing oak doors. He gestured to them. "Go ahead Gin, open them."

            She touched to smooth wood surface, and frowned, then pulled out her wand and began a series of spells. The doors showed not only no sign of opening but they showed no sign of tampering either. Harry's smile grew broader the more frustrated she got. "Damn you! Open these damn doors Potter or you are in for it!" She swung her wand to point at him. 

            He grabbed her hand and placed it on a metal square on the side of the door. It glowed red a second and with a click the doors slid open. Ginny's mouth fell open in amazement. She looked at Harry confused. "B – but how?"

            He smiled and pointed to the pad. "It's a take off on biometric technology the muggles are using. However Hermione ant I worked on this one as a possible way to secure the manor back before I sold it. Basically, anyone who is authorized to enter can touch the pad, and assuming they are alive and not in distress the doors open."

            They left the lobby and entered a room with a bank of lifts, five on a side and one at the far end. One of the closer doors opened with a soft chime. A feminine voice said "Lobby, please exit the lift and have a lovely afternoon." They entered and the doors closed. "Please state your name and destination."

            Ginny looked at the ceiling and said "Ginny Potter, uh, my office?"

            "Ginny Potter – Ministry offices seventh floor. Is the other passenger with you?"

            She looked at Harry surprised. Harry smiled again. "Harry Potter – I'll be visiting Ginny Potter's office." 

            "Welcome to the Ministry Harry Potter." The lift moved up with a soft chime the doors opened into a hallway replicating the one downstairs. They walked to the oak doors and Ginny with a smirk touched the metal pad. The doors clicked and slid aside allowing them entry. The small lobby looked like a miniature of the one downstairs. A second obsidian desk and leather chair guarded the entry to the hallway. They walked until they found the office with 'Ginny Potter' on it. 

            Harry followed his wife into the room. He closed the door and she took a seat behind the desk. "It's for real. We really are going to do this then?"

            Harry nodded. The sun glinted off the nameplate 'G. Potter – Department of Education'.

            They heard a soft chime and the two of them walked out into the hallway. Arthur and Molly Weasley walked in stunned at the building. "Your office is this way dad." Harry lead Arthur and Molly along the corridor to the end office. On the door in neat paint read 'Arthur Weasley – Minister'. 

            Arthur's fingers traced the letters. "I – I don't know Harry…"

            The four of them walked inside. The secretary's desk held a phone and a computer. Arthur's eyes lit up.

            His office was befitting the Minister. He sat behind the desk, and the other three pulled up chairs. "Arthur, are you ready for this? There is still time to back out." Molly said softly.

            Harry saw the struggle in his father in law's eyes. Finally he came to a decision. "Yes Molly I am."

            "Harry, are we prepared?" Harry simply nodded. "Right then. How long until occupancy?"

            Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. "One week from tomorrow dad." She said.

            "Right then. Time to call in some favors."


	7. Chapter 7

Black Dawn – Book 2 (Exodus)

**_Chapter 7_**

--------------------------------------- Ministry of Magic – London, England -----------------------------------------------

_Interdepartmental Memorandum_

_Eyes Only_

_From: S. Bones, Minister of Magic_

_To: Unspeakable Department_

_RE: The 'Australia Incident'_

_            I want answers damn it! I just got off the floo with the Minister Chancey in Australia, apparently they are shutting down! What in the hell is going on down there? Who is running the wizard government in Australia?_

_            All foreign diplomats have been expelled from Australia, and all floo traffic, Portkey traffic and owl post has halted. As far as we can tell Australia has totally succeeded from the Confederation. _

_            SOMEONE get down there and find out what in the hell is going on and do it NOW!_

_S. Bones, Minister of Magic_

----------------------------------- Ministry Offices – Queensbury, Australia ---------------------------------------------------

            Four images shimmered into existence in a darkened building. To say that they were shocked would have been an understatement. The building was completely barren of life. A voice sounded suddenly startling the four. "Warning, you are trespassing on the property of the International Confederation of Wizards. This building is authorized to use deadly force to defend itself. You have ten seconds to extricate yourselves before emergency lockdown begins."

            The four disappeared as they had come, reappearing back in their home office mere seconds after leaving. Their commander looked at the four shaken members. "What happened?"

            The leader looked at his commander. "The building is on auto-defence. It – it was authorized to use deadly force." He wrung his hands for a second. "Bloody hell mate, I've _never_ seen anything like it. The whole damn building felt like it was going to pounce any second." 

            "It was empty?" The commander looked thoughtful. 

            "Commander Boot?" A young officer piped up. 

            "Yes?" Terry Boot looked at the young woman. "What is it then?"

            "What about the over ride codes? Surely they haven't been changed?"

            "Perhaps not, but I seriously doubt it. I'm not risking anyone else on this silly task." He turned and walked to the exit. "Floo the Minister, tell her I'm going to give her my report in person." The young officer nodded and grabbed floo powder and began the task at hand.

            The four field officers nervously headed to the exit, following in the wake of Terry Boot. 

----------------------------------- Telisin Colony – Minister's Office -------------------------------------------------------------

            Arthur Weasley stared at the cigar in his fingers, rolling it around, focused on it as if it were the most important thing in the world. In reality he was deep in thought, and was shaken out of it with a beeping noise from his computer. A message was flashing on the screen. 'Intruders inside QSB-M Facility' He saw the image from the remote camera they had mounted in the lobby. It was tiny, and yet had a good picture. He watched as the four Unspeakables heard the building state it's intent to do them bodily harm. They vanished seconds later.

            He stood up and walked into the office of the Australian Minister of Magic. "Julia?" 

            From behind and under the desk came a voice. "Oi! Arthur! Thank goodness it's you mate." Her head popped up from behind the desk, her grey streaked raven locks were askew. "This thrice cursed Confusor isn't working!" she held up a fist full of wires and her face was one of frustration.

            "Well, let's call the Confusor tech up." He reached for the phone. It was dead as well. "Ah, yes… Let's use my office then, shall we?"

            Within minutes a younger man arrived, and went directly into Julia's office. They heard him mumble things like 'shouldn't be allowed near technology', and 'if you don't know what in the hell it is, don't touch it'. Arthur held back a laugh, and Julia looked positively peeved. "Sure laugh it up Arthur!"

            "He _is very good at his job, one of the only people in the world who can make technology work around so much magic." Arthur said simply. '_Yes Harry had done his homework well, the staff he had on hand in the Ministry building was simply top notch, a far cry from the paper files and paper airplanes._'_

            "Perhaps, but I swear he's out to get me." She glanced back towards her office. "I think he has it in for me." 

            Arthur sighed. "Now Julia, I'd rather discuss the recent happenings." 

            Her attention immediately shifted from her office where they could still hear the frustrated complaining of the wizard. "What recent happenings Arthur?" Her voice held concern.

            He replayed the video from a few minutes ago. "Damn, they are early." She said. "What are we supposed to do now?"

            Arthur picked up his cigar and rolled it in his fingers studying it intently. "Molly will have your head if you light that you know." Julia said referring to the cigar. 

            Arthur sighed and put it down. "Yes, I know. We wait Julia."

            She settled back into her chair. "The dragons are barely dry. They aren't going to be any help."

            "That's not part of the plan anyhow." Arthur pulled some parchments out of a drawer, and handed them to Julia. 

            Stamped on the cover were the words she was still getting used to 'International Confederation of Magic – Eyes Only' under that was emblazoned the symbol of the new order. She opened the sealed envelope and read through the documents. "Is he mad?" her brilliant blue eyes bore into Arthur's. "Giants and trolls?"

            "The wards have been in place since the ground breaking Julia. We are safe here." Arthur grabbed his cigar and stuck it in his mouth. 

            "Molly…" 

            "Won't know if you keep your gob shut." Arthur finished and lit the cigar. "Now then, let's work on more pressing matters."

            "More pressing than the coming war?" She asked her eyebrow askew.

            "Yes, more pressing than that." 

            "And that would be?"

            "We need to contact more Ministry offices and convince them to champion us rather than England." Arthur looked at the map on the wall. Australia and New Zealand were in blue. The rest of the world in red. "How long until Charles arrives?"

            "The New Zealand offices are ready for evacuation. They'll be here tomorrow or the following day at the latest."

            Arthur rubbed his temples and stamped out his cigar. "We really need a larger base of power…" 

            Julia looked at the map. "You mean the Americas."

            "Yes. Well, it's time we had a chat with our American and Canadian counterparts." Arthur stood and walked out to the secretary's area. "Anne, let Molly know Julia and I are going to the United States and Canada. We should be back for dinner."

            They walked to the lifts. "Arthur Weasley. International Portkey." Arthur said to the lift. 

            "Julia Chancey. International Portkey."

            "Julia Chancey, Arthur Weasley – International Portkey Station. Second floor."

            The lift descended and stopped at the third floor. "Incoming passenger from the Department of Civil Defense." The doors opened and Charley Weasley stood before them looking tired. 

            "Charley? Are you getting enough sleep?"

            "Passenger identify yourself." The lift warned.

            "Charley Weasley, I'm going home."

            "Charles Weasley – Lobby." The lift moved. 

            "Yeah, though not enough dad. The dragons are going through a rough phase you know, first growth spurt. We have to watch over them constantly. Will you be home tonight?"

            "Should be, we are heading over to try and convince the Canadian and United States to join." 

            Charley hugged his father, and turned to Julia. "Try and keep him in line?" Arthur glared at his son. 

            Julia smiled. "I'll try mate. You get some rest, and I'll see your da home by dinner."

            "Second Floor – International Portkey Station. Arthur Weasley and Julia Chancey this is your stop."

            "Well, even the elevator likes you more than me." Charley said with a smirk.

            "Rank hath its privileges Charles." Arthur said smiling. 

Charley scowled. "I swear when I find out who put Charles in the bloody system…" the doors closed on the last of this tirade.

They went to the desk and a young man looked them over. "Yes Ministers?"

"We need a Portkey to the United States Department of Magical Affairs, and the Canadian Office of Magical Interaction." Arthur said.

            "Yes Minister. For two I take it?"

            "Yes and a return that we can activate at will." Julia said.

             "Right then. It'll be a few, please take a seat." The young man went to a cabinet and pulled out a few papers and six plain silver bands of metal. "Er, any particular item?" He asked. 

            "Rings." Julia said. "It's easier to hide."

            The young man set about transfiguring the metal bands into appropriately sized rings and then worked on placing the appropriate charm on the items. "Your next window is in five minutes." He handed them each three rings. "The plain silver one is the emergency return. The blue stone is America, the red is Canada. Enjoy your visits."

            Arthur mumbled "Somehow I doubt that." They walked to a private room and activated the blue gem on the rings and placed them on their fingers along with the plain silver band.


	8. Chapter 8

Black Dawn – Book 2 (Exodus)

**_Chapter 8_**

--------------------------------------------- Department of Magical Affairs – Washington D.C., United States ----------------------------------------------

            The uniformed soldiers who stood guard over, as they referred to it, "The Room", never questioned the sudden appearance, nor strange dress or mannerisms of the people who entered or exited "The Room". Today would be no different.

            They stiffened slightly as they heard the all too familiar 'pop' noise indicating someone was about to walk out. A tall man with mostly red hair and a striking woman with grey streaked black hair stepped out of the room, and appeared to stare at the wall for a few minutes. The tall one turned to the nearest soldier. "Good, er morning. I'm Minister Weasley."

            "Yes, sir. What can I do for you?" They sergeant asked.

            "I ah, that is _we_ need to see your department head." 

            The young soldier nodded. He knew the answers to all the questions. "That would be Senator Joe Paulus." 

            "Thank you young man." The couple walked off in the direction the sergeant had pointed.

            "Hey Paul." The sergeant's companion said after they were out of earshot.

            "Yeah?"

            "Ever wonder…"

            Paul cut him off. "No Joe, I don't."

            Joe made a noncommittal noise and went back to waiting. All they knew was there was a button on the desk in front of them, and if the red light ever glowed they were to push the button and shoot anyone who exited the room.

--------------------------------------------- Senator Paulus's Office – Pentagon -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Joe Paulus was a man reaching middle age rapidly, his once muscular body had become bulky in ways that made him feel uncomfortable. His youth spent playing football, and other sports had toned him up, and his stint in the military had certainly kept the athletic form he had enjoyed as a youth. The death of his wife and children had torn him apart, and left adrift from what everyone else had claimed was real. Joe's wife never knew he was a wizard. To her he was a congressman who had ties to the military complex and spent most of his time in a Pentagon office. 

            In reality, Joe would never be voted out of office, he was the sole voice of four million witches and wizards in the United States and their protectorates. Simply put, he was quite possibly the most powerful wizard in the world short of Ivan Kerchov, of the Волшебное Министерство Существований, the Soviet Union's Ministry of Magical Beings, who presided over seven million witches and wizards.

            Joe and Ivan had lunch on Tuesdays, typically catered in from café's all over Europe and the Americas. Today was such a Tuesday. 

            "Ivan, what have you heard about Australia?" Joe asked carefully.

            "It is a small country in the South Pacific, Joe." Ivan answered poking at the dish in front of him. "What is this?"

            "Um, it's a traditional French dish." Joe said reading the card and staring glumly at his own plate. 

            "Made the call Joe, I refuse to eat this." He pushed the plate away. "Tell her Ivan wants the big burger and fries." He rubbed his hands together like a child at Christmas.

            Joe picked up the phone and waited for his secretary to answer. "Carol, could you run down to Mc's and get us something decent to eat? Ivan wants a super-sized Big Mac." He listened. "Right, get something for me and yourself too. No, I'll buy today. Thanks Carol."

            "Why do you always subject me to nasty food Joe, I thought we were friends?" Ivan's humor was old news to Joe. 

            "I'm trying to kill you off; I'm hoping your successor isn't as pig-headed."

            Ivan laughed. "Joe, Joe, Joe I will take much more than bad cuisine."

            The door to Joe's office opened, and both men looked up in shock. "I'm not to be disturbed!" 

            A man and woman obviously magical were standing there. "My apologies Senator Paulus." The woman said extending her hand in greeting. "Chairman Kerchov, how lovely to see you again."

            "Julia?" Joe sat down staring at the woman and then something clicked. "You must be Arthur Weasley."

            "Yes, yes I am." Arthur extended his hand. 

            "We were just discussing you." Ivan said. Joe shot him a warning look. "Joe it's not like its secret, hell my friend _they_ are the only ones who can explain it to me." Ivan crossed his arms over his chest. "So the lovely Minister of Australia and well, frankly I have no idea what you call yourself Weasley, have come to America to talk to Joe Paulus. Would you be offering something? Explain this please."

            Joe picked up his phone and dialed "Carol, pick up two more meals and clear my schedule for today. No visitors, no calls." He put the phone down. "Now then, what _is _going on in the Pacific Rim, and what has it got to do with us?"

            Julia sat down leaving Arthur the focus of attention. "Gentlemen; thank you for listening, however it's time that listening is set aside. I am sure you all know my son in law?" He paused and pulled out his wand flicking it out and an image of Harry and Ginny came into focus. "Harry Potter." He let this settle a bit. 

            "Harry Potter is dead." Ivan said. "He was on a ship; it went down in the Bay of Bengal. No survivors."

            "Oh, I assure you the _Merlin's Beard_ went down. But there were no survivors because no one was on the ship at the time. I was with Harry when we made our trek out of England." He paused. "Recently it has come to the attention of many of us that the path we are on is one of doom, and destruction. We have been hiding from the muggles when all that is doing is creating a society of elitism. It's time to tear that structure down.

            "Earlier this month, Telisin Colony was established. The Colony is designed to become the global seat of government for al of the magical beings, and act as the primary point of contact and liaison with the muggle governments."

            Ivan stood. "You are mad Weasley."

            "No, you misunderstand Chairman Kerchov. I have no intent on waging a war. I ask you simply to join us as friends and equals. Come and see what Telisin is offering. I am sure you will be surprised." Julia dropped a pair of plastic strips on the table. "They are one-use Portkeys into the Ministry Building. Please feel free to visit us."

            Ivan looked at his. It had his named woven into the fibers of the plastic. "You knew I'd be here then?"

            "No I knew." Julia said. "I have worked with Joe for several years; I knew Tuesdays were your lunch days. So I brought yours as well."

            Arthur looked a bit surprised, but recovered gracefully. "Yes, well then, please take any opportunity to visit. Now, I'd like to discuss some things…"

            They talked about various aspects of the new government, and potential re-opening of the floo, Portkey, and owl post. After an hour they stood and Arthur and Julia bade their good byes, heading for "The Room". Joe and Ivan discussed the visit for several hours following the departure of the two wizards from Australia.

--------------------------------------------------- Ministry of Magical Beings – Kiev, Soviet Union ----------------------------------------------------------

            The drab office interior was just like Chairman Kerchov liked it. It was plain, almost barren. On his desk was a picture of a woman in her late forties, surrounded by children. They waved whenever Ivan's eyes slid over the picture. Today the rolls of parchment were far more numerous than ever before. The English Minister of Magic had actually had the audacity to demand that he bend to her will. They should band together to defend their way of life from the upstart Weasley. 

            He fingered the plastic band for the hundredth time that day. With a sigh, Ivan stood up and walked to the fire dropping in a pinch of powder, and in his deep voice "Katrina Kerchov." 

His wife's loving face hovered in the fire. "Ivan dear, what is the matter?"

"I am going on a short trip Katty. I'm not sure I'll return in time for dinner."

"You are going to see Arthur Weasley then?"

Ivan looked at the plastic band. "Yes. I must hear them out at least. The English Minister of Magic is becoming forceful."

His wife smiled. "I'll keep something warm Ivan. Be careful."

He smiled back, and closed the connection. "Marrik! Get your shifty ass in here!" He bellowed.

A young wizard opened the door. "Yes Chairman Kerchov?"

"Marrik, I'm going to Australia. I will be returning tonight. Do not allow anyone in my office. Understood?"

The wizard bowed. "Yes Chairman Kerchov." The door shut. Kerchov sealed it from his side, and activated the Portkey.

---------------------------------------------------- Department of Magical Affairs – Washington D.C., United States ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Senator Paulus…" Susan Bones was cut off.

            "Minister Bones, I fully well understand your plight, however at this time, the United States is taking a wait and see attitude to the Australia problem. We will not be engaging in another war so soon after that whole Voldemort – thing."

            "But this could be far more devastating." Her tone had become steadily harsher

            "Ah, Minister Bones! How lovely to see you again." The words came from the doorway. "Senator Paulus and I have lunch meetings on Tuesdays you see."

            "Yes Chairman Kerchov, I am aware of that fact." Susan said almost exasperated.

            "Then you won't mind showing yourself out?" Ivan said more as a statement of command than as a question.

            "I see, yes I think that would be appropriate about now." Susan gathered her supplies and left. 

            Ivan pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm on the room, he then opened a leather bag and pulled out a series of devices setting them on Joe's desk one at a time, consulting them until he felt comfortable. "I am sorry Joe; one cannot be too safe some days."

            "Ivan, you've not been like this since the Cold War." He looked at his friend with obvious worry in his eyes. 

            "Another war starts soon Joe, what side are you taking?" Ivan asked simply. "The united States cannot remain neutral."

            Joe sighed and age seemed to creep into him. "I know. I have asked the Governors, and they in turn are asking their people. It's all very democratic you see, California wants to remain neutral and succeed, the east coast wants to remain with the old loose Federation, and of course the Midwest states think we should throw in with the new Confederation."

            Paulus sighed again and toyed with a quill. "Honestly Ivan, I don't know what we are going to do."

            Ivan looked at his friend. "It's a republic."

            Joe glared. "It's a democracy."

            "Republic."

            "Democracy damn you! Everyone has a vote!"

            "Republic, you don't listen to the votes, you listen to the representatives, it is therefore a republic."

            "Does this have any bearing on the problem with the Confederation?" Joe snapped.

            "No, but it does raise the point of why you are short with me after almost twenty years of working together for peace and you can't keep a civil tongue in your mouth since Cathy passed on." Joe's open mouth clamped shut. He had crossed the line he knew, but he also knew what was at stake. "You have shut yourself up in this god forsaken office, and the only people you see is myself and Carol, bless her soul, you can put up with you for more than five minutes at a time."

            "How dare…" Joe's voice dripped with malice.

            "Joe, kindly shut up." Ivan placed a document on the desk and passed it to his friend. "You and I have been friends far too long, and now it's time you listened for once. The Soviet Union has pledged to follow Arthur Weasley. I know you haven't gone yet, come now. Allow me to show you why."

            Joe looked at the document signed less than a day ago, pledging the might of the Soviet Union to aid the new Confederation. "What about Cristen?" 

            Ivan's laugh startled Joe. "Cristen signed the day they left here. We are all sick of hiding." He placed a large hand on Joe's shoulder. "My friend, I do not wish to oppose you in a war."

            Joe reached into a drawer and pulled out the plastic band. "So what do they eat there?"

            "Ah, I believe it's called Shrimp On The Barbie. I've no idea why, but it is amazing."


End file.
